Serendipity
by BXian
Summary: Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menemukan sesuatu dibawah langit mendung disertai hujan berjatuhan. CHANBAEK/YAOI/ONESHOOT/RnR?


**CHANBAEK**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada begitu banyak hal yang tak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun. Dari mengapa jerapah berleher panjang, mengapa langit berwarna biru sampai mengapa ia berdiam diri lebih dari dua puluh menit didepan sebuah toko binatang. Jam pada pergelangan tangannya menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih tiga menit, dua belas menit lagi sampai gerbang sekolahnya ditutup. Tak apa, gedung sekolahnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sini, pikirnya.

Sepasang hazel itu menatap objek yang menjadi perhatiannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Seekor kucing kecil berwarna cokelat terang yang terkurung pada sususan kawat berbentuk kubus. Tak ada yang menarik, hanya seekor kucing biasa yang terlihat menderita. Sampai pada kenyataan bahwa kemarin, ditempat yang sama ia juga melihat satu lagi kucing berwarna putih bersih berada satu tempat dengan si kucing cokelat. Tak ada yang aneh. Mungkin si kucing berwarna putih telah dibeli oleh pelanggan lain. Hanya saja...mengapa si pembeli hanya mengambil satu kucing? Sedangkan ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan kedua kucing itu berpasangan.

Itu terdengar jahat. Tidakkah si pembeli tahu bahwa mungkin saja kedua kucing itu menderita saat terpisah jauh?

"Kemarin aku melihat kucing itu berpasangan." Pernyatan dari sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, melirik sosok disampingnya yang juga sedang menatap kucing itu dari kaca besar yang memperlihatkan setengah bagian dalam toko tersebut.

"Halo Baekhyun!" Sapaan yang tak pernah absen disetiap pertemuan. Baekhyun tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapihnya.

"Halo Chanyeol!" Sosok itu, Chanyeol, terkekeh sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sempat melorot.

"Berangkat bersama?"

"Tentu!"

Kedua manusia berbeda tinggi itu melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan toko binatang dibelakang mereka.

Pagi itu, suasana perkotaan berjalan seperti biasa, jalanan yang padat, suara klakson saling bersahutan, teriakan para pengendara, asap kendaran yang berbaur membentuk polusi. Hanya satu hal yang membedakan pagi hari itu tak seperti biasanya, langit mendung. Menandakan akan datangnya hujan.

Baekhyun dengan balutan sweater berwarna hitam sesekali bersenandung, melangkahkan kaki dengan loncatan kecil. Sedangkan Chanyeol, sosok disampingnya hanya mengerutkan kening memperhatikan lelaki yang hanya memiliki tinggi sebatas dagunya dengan heran.

"Kau terlihat bahagia." Suara beratnya mengalun menghentikan kegiatan Baekhyun yang sedang bersenandung. Lelaki berwajah manis itu tak segera menjawab, ia hanya menengadah menatap langit yang menghitam, hingga Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangnya sesaat setelah ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau begitu menyukai langit mendung ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban diiringi senyuman manis membuat Chanyeol terpaku sesaat.

"Mengapa kau begitu menyukai langit mendung?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti sembari merampatkan sweaternya. Chanyeol mengikuti, memasukkan kedua tangan pada kantong hoodie putih pucat yang sedang ia pakai. Udara semakin mendingin, diiringi semilir angin yang cukup kencang. Mungkin dalam beberapa menit lagi hujan akan turun.

"Dan mengapa kau begitu menyukai hujan, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang menatap lurus trotoar yang sedang mereka pijak. Deruman mobil dan suara klakson seolah menjadi pengiring perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah.

Chanyeol terdiam. Sepasang obsidian itu memandang pergerakan awan gelap yang perlahan menutupi seluruh langit. "Karena aku menemukan sesuatu ditengah guyuran hujan yang mengiringi."

"Kau menemukan sesuatu yang bisa merubahmu dalam hitungan detik?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu.

"Ya."

"Kau menemukan sesuatu yang berharga tanpa disengaja dan bahkan tanpa kau pikirkan akan terjadi, begitu?"

"Ya."

Keduanya melangkah beriringan dengan pandangan kedepan. Gerbang sekolah berwarna putih gading yang melingkupi berbagai sisi gedung bertingkat tempat mereka menimba ilmu mulai terlihat. Beberapa murid yang baru berdatangan melangkah dengan tergesa memasuki sekolah. Tetesan hujan mulai berjatuhan, namun seakan tak terpengaruh oleh hal tersebut, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan lambat menikmati momen dimana langit melepaskan kesedihannya.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu yang dengan berengseknya menghancurkan tatanan hidup, cara bepikir dan dirimu sendiri yang sudah kau susun sedemikian rupa, apa aku benar?"

Langkah mereka terhenti, gerbang sekolah sudah berada dihadapan mereka. Mereka hanya terdiam tanpa ada niat untuk segera masuk. Chanyeol memutar tubuh menghadap Baekhyun yang menengadah, menatapnya, seolah sedang menunggu jawaban. "Ya Baekhyun, ya!" Lirihnya dengan senyuman.

Kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat, matanya membentuk lengkungan, tubuhnya ia putar sehingga kini mereka berhadapan. "Mereka menyebutnya Serendipity, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap sepasang obsidian dibalik kacamata berframe lebar itu dalam. Sepasang obsidian yang seolah mengajaknya tenggelam kedalam pusaran menakjubkan. "Aku juga mengalami itu disaat langit mendung sesaat sebelum hujan berjatuhan."

Hazel bertemu obsidian. Keduanya terpaku dengan senyuman yang terpatri dan letupan menyenangkan pada dada yang tak dapat ditahan.

"Kau" Hujan secara langsung menyerang dengan deras membuat Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya.

"Mau bertaruh?" Baekhyun berteriak ditengah hujan deras, tangannya ia sangga diatas kepala mencoba menghalau air hujan.

"Huh?!" Chanyeol mengerjap bingung saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlari memasuki sekolah. "Siapa yang terakhir sampai dikelas harus membayar makan siang selama dua minggu!" Dia berteriak sembari menjulurkan lidah, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengumpat dan langsung berlari mengejar.

Mungkin Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa langit berwarna biru, mengapa jerapah berleher panjang atau mengapa hanya satu kucing yang dibeli oleh pelanggan ditoko binatang tadi.

Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun mengerti satu hal;

Saat langit mendung, didepan sebuah toko binatang, dengan tangan yang menuntun sepeda, serta saat hazel miliknya bertubrukan dengan sepasang obsidian dibarengi ribuan tetes hujan yang menyerbu tubuh kemudian.

Dibawah langit yang mendung serta milyaran tetesan hujan, Baekhyun mengerti bahwa ia telah terjatuh dan terperangkap, pertemuan ini, ketidaksengajaan yang membawanya pada perasaan baru nan lugu, seperti kata ia tadi; Mereka menyebutnya Serendipity.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal**

 **#ChanbaekMenujuHalal**


End file.
